The Manor Book
by eiradis
Summary: Hermione’s visit to Malfoy Manor takes an unexpected turn.


**The Manor Book**

Hermione Granger walked slowly towards the gates of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had informed her that the wards were set to admit her but still she needed time to compose herself. She had not set foot there since that fateful night when the Snatchers had captured her together with Ron and Harry. She took a deep breath and touched the heavy iron gate. It shimmered and dissipated as if made of thin air. When she passed through the wards, she felt a tingle, but it was not malevolent. Still, she sensed something like another presence there, as if someone was assessing her and deeming her worthy. She suppressed a shudder and continued along the path.

Two years had passed since Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ron were working as Aurors and were happily married to Ginny and Lavender respectively. Hermione was working in the Department of Mysteries handling Dark artefacts. She was happily unattached after a short fling with Ron during the summer after the Final Battle. The real surprise in her life was the frequent business lunches with one Lucius Malfoy. The whole Malfoy family had been tried after Voldemort's defeat. They were heavily fined and their wands were still monitored, but they had escaped Azkaban. Narcissa's mental health was unstable and she wanted to leave England and to forget all the horrors of the war. The Malfoy divorce had made the papers but the lack of scandal and the absolute civility of both parties made the press turn its attention elsewhere. Lucius was no longer on the Hogwarts board of governors, but he worked as a freelance consultant on Dark artefacts. He and Hermione had worked on various projects over the last year and to their mutual surprise and amusement, a tentative friendship had formed between them. It seemed that under his posh exterior, Lucius was hiding a sharp mind and a tendency to self-irony, something Hermione would never have expected from the haughty Pureblood. Sometimes he would let out a derisive comment about Muggles and Muggle-borns, but it seemed to be mostly out of habit, not of genuine convictions. Hermione herself did not fall behind, pointing out the rigidness of Wizarding society and that the only innovations in any field were made by Muggle-borns such as herself. Despite the occasional disagreement, they enjoyed hours of pleasant conversation and they found that made a good team in tackling problems. So it was not surprising that Lucius had asked her aid in the assessment of an artefact. Usually he was able to deal with anything left behind by his ancestors, but after some of the objects he had brought from the Manor, she accepted that it would be prudent to ask for a second opinion.

Hermione reached the front door and smiled wryly at the ornate silver knocker in the shape of an ouroboros. She reached carefully and wasn't surprised when the snake awakened and hissed at her.

'I am here by invitation of Lord Malfoy, so I suggest you mind your manners,' she said sternly. The snake hovered for a moment and then bit its tail again with a sullen expression. Hermione grasped it and knocked twice on the heavy wooden door. It was immediately opened by a small house-elf, wearing a pristine white pillowcase with the Malfoy crest.

'You are the Miss Granger? Master is expecting you, Tinsy will escort Miss. May Tinsy take Miss' cloak?'

'Thank you Tinsy.' Hermione gave her cloak to the small creature, who banished it to a closet in the corner. Following Tinsy through the halls, she couldn't resist looking around and trying to remember anything from her last…visit. However, everything seemed to be blurred in her mind; everything except the drawing room and Bellatrix' silver knife. She shuddered and repressed the memory. That was a long time ago and Bellatrix was dead.

Tinsy led her to a spacious room, which appeared to be the library. Every wall was covered in shelves from the floor to the rather high ceiling. Hermione felt like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' and had to suppress a smile. Her host had risen from the small tea table to greet her, and she had to admit he looked nothing like the beast. His robes were perfectly tailored as always, accenting his broad shoulders and he towered over her when he took her hand. His hair was loose and flowing to the middle of his back. Hermione shivered slightly as his hand touched hers and wished…she didn't dwell on what exactly, but she was pretty sure it involved a bed.

'Ah, Hermione, so nice of you to join me on such short notice. Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea?'

'Yes, tea would be lovely.' She sat down, wondering what would be considered more rude-ogling the books or ogling Lucius. She was saved by Tinsy, who popped in with a tea service and biscuits.

After tea was served, Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity.

'Lucius, just what is so dangerous about this object that you couldn't bring it to the Department as usual?'

He swirled his tea for a moment, looking pensive, before he answered.

'It is a book and I wouldn't call it exactly dangerous. Let's say that it seems intent not to be removed from its place. I wouldn't have asked you to come otherwise; I know you don't have fond memories from your last stay in my home.'

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, trying to suppress a shiver.

'Think nothing of it, that was years ago. But Lucius, a book? You talk as if it is alive.' A cold feeling of dread clenched her insides. 'Please tell me that it isn't one of his.'

'Of course not!' he huffed. 'I know a Malfoy heirloom when I see one. As for it being alive, you will see soon enough. Now be a good girl and finish your tea.'

Hermione glared at him and downed her cup.

'I'm ready. Now where is the book?'

Lucius raised his blonde eyebrows and sighed.

'Very well, if you are too impatient to engage in polite conversation.'

'You called me here to do a job, Lucius.'

'That doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company, my dear. All right, here is the bloody book.'

Hermione's mind staggered at the notion of Lucius admitting openly that he enjoyed her company. Her musings were interrupted when she laid eyes on the tome sitting innocuously on the reading table. It was three inches thick, bound in beautiful dark brown leather. The Malfoy family crest was gilded onto the front cover in silver.

'A week ago, I found it here on the table; I haven't seen it before anywhere in the house. What do you think of it?'

Hermione took out her wand and waved it over the book, muttering several detecting spells. She was sure that it was the first thing Lucius had done, but she wanted to see for herself. She frowned at the results.

'I haven't seen anything like this before. It has a strong magical signature, but I don't sense anything malevolent or Dark. That is weird indeed; most of the objects from the manor had at least some minor curses against Muggle-borns.'

She looked at Lucius.

'Would you demonstrate what the problem is?'

He sighed and reached towards the book. When his fingers were a centimetre from the cover, the book slid away. He tried to catch it with both hands, but it flipped in the air and landed on the floor. Hermione watched with eyes wide as saucers.

'When I tried to corner it, it gave me a mild shock. Nothing dangerous, but the damn thing seems very reluctant to touching. As soon as I turn my back, it is back on the table, looking smug,' Lucius grumbled. Apparently he didn't like being outsmarted by a book.

Hermione's eyes gleamed at the challenge of solving a mystery.

'Has anyone else tried to touch it?'

'Draco did, with the same results.'

'Can I try?'

'Be my guest.'

Hermione reached very carefully towards the book. Her fingers passed the one centimetre barrier and both she and Lucius shared a confused look.

'I don't like this.' Lucius frowned. 'Maybe we should work out a way to bring it to the Ministry...'

Just then the book's front cover snapped open, bumping into Hermione's fingers. A blinding light filled the room and when Lucius regained his sight, he found himself very much alone.

'Hermione?'

No answer. The book was sitting innocently on the table, no trace of Hermione whatsoever.

* * *

'Great. The first friend I manage to make in decades and she gets blasted in my home. Shacklebolt is going to invent a brand new way to kill me.' Lucius pulled on his hair. Everything had gone pear-shaped. They were supposed to find out what was wrong with the obnoxious book, and then he would invite Hermione to dinner as a polite host should. That should have been enough for him to gauge if the girl was interested in expanding their relationship into something more intimate than professional collaboration and friendly lunches now and then. She was not supposed to disappear into thin air in the middle of his library! He turned around and advanced on the book, which seemed to cower under his furious gaze.

'What did you do with her, you infernal thing?!'

A small cough made him turn on his heels. On the wall which had always been bare stood a life-size portrait of a middle-aged wizard with long blonde hair tied in a queue. Save for the harsher features and the large scar crossing his cheek, he could be Lucius himself.

'I believe I can shed some light on the situation, my boy. Do stop gaping; it is very undignified for someone of your age and standing.' The man was looking down his aristocratic nose and Lucius snarled.

'Who in the bloody blazes are you and where did you come from?'

'Normally I would not deign such insolence with an answer, but you do have a reason to be distraught, so I shall make an exception. I am Claudius Malfoy, your many times great grandfather. For the last several hundred years I have resided in the Manor Book.' He waved his hand towards the cowering tome.

Lucius raked his fingers through his hair.

'That is good to know. Now can you please tell me where the Manor Book took my friend and how I can get her back?'

'Ah, indeed. It seems that there is problem with the manor; the book acts as a guardian to some extent, as do I. I take it that your friend was of the female persuasion?'

'Yes, she is.' Lucius ground out. 'What about it?'

'The matters are most dire, then. Take the book; it will transport you to your companion and you will find everything explained inside.'

'The bloody thing won't allow me to touch it!'

'Ah, that was before. I assure you that that is not the case anymore, unless you approach it with ill intent.'

Tired from the enigmatic conversation and determined to get to the bottom of this, Lucius banned all visions of burning pages and rabid bookworms from his mind and reached towards the book. This time, it stayed put, so he grabbed it and growled.

'Take me to her!'

A bright flash and then darkness embraced him.

* * *

Lucius came to with a groan. He was lying down on a very hard stone floor and it seemed that he had landed with some force. His left side hurt quite a bit and he was sure that he would develop some nasty bruising. He noticed a small table and the Manor Book, sitting there innocuously. He managed to stand up and survey his surroundings. He was in a small, dimly lit chamber with no visible doors or windows. The only furniture besides the table was a large four-poster, complete with canopy and drapes. He had a very good idea who was occupying the bed.

A vicious yank on the innocent drapes displayed to him a very asleep Hermione. Instead of her everyday robes, she was wearing a lurid pink ensemble of a nightgown and a dressing robe. While he couldn't deny that it displayed her body in a very intriguing way, the colour was truly horrendous. As soon as the thought passed his mind, the ensemble changed to midnight blue. It was an improvement, but unfortunately, Hermione was still out cold. Pinching her, slapping her or yelling at her yielded no results. He cursed and slammed his fist against the headboard. That didn't help either.

'None of that will work, I'm afraid.'

He turned around and found the portrait of Claudius hanging on the wall, smirking at him.

'All right, enlighten me, grandfather. What am I supposed to do to wake her up?'

'There is a ritual that needs to be performed. I regret to tell you that the wards of Malfoy Manor are in very poor condition; they are going to fall apart in a few days.'

'So what? I will cast them again.'

A rich booming laugh issued from the portrait.

'I am not talking about the pathetic wards you use every day, boy. I am talking about the wards that make up most of the house's structure, the ones that make it almost sentient. Without them, the manor would crumble to mortar and bricks! I assure you, you do not have the knowledge or the power to cast them anew once they fail.'

'If they are so powerful, why are they failing?' Lucius sneered; he didn't like the disparaging of his magical prowess.

'There was something feeding on their magic, something dark. It drained them almost like a vampire. I wonder how they are still standing.'

Lucius opened his mouth to protest when it dawned on him. The Dark Lord had resided in his home for almost a year.

'Can you tell when this began?' he asked Claudius.

'About three years ago and a year later it stopped. However, whatever it was, it disrupted the balance and the wards, which should have been self-sustaining, began to weaken. From your face, I take it that you have a good idea who did this.'

Lucius seethed as he paced the room, Hermione forgotten in the course of his fury. It wasn't enough for the power-hungry megalomaniac to take his money, his loyalty and his son. It wasn't enough to humiliate him and to punish him for something he had failed at himself. He had to seep out the magic of his home like a monstrous leech; Lucius was sure that if he had remained alive, the Dark lord would have sucked out every bit of magic from the Manor, leaving it to crumble to dust. Finally, he stopped short in front of the painting and snapped, 'Very well. What exactly am I supposed to do?'

'Look inside the Manor Book. It will provide all necessary information.'

The book seemed to jump into his hands from the table. The front cover snapped open and the pages started fluttering until they came to rest. Lucius looked down at the indicated passage, flashing in green and recoiled. He tried to shut the book, but it wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration, threw it on the floor; it remained open, flashing passages complete with animated illustrations.

'You have to be kidding me,' he yelled at Claudius. 'That is the bloody ritual? I have to fuck her?'

The man rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently.

'That is a very crude way to put it, but it is the general idea. The original casting required a similar ritual. You need a man of the Malfoy bloodline and a witch of exceptional power. That was the role of the Manor Book; she wouldn't be here if she wasn't suitable.'

'Damn sure she is.' Lucius muttered, glaring at his ancestor. 'Will this harm us in any way?'

'No. You will experience magical fatigue for a few days and then everything should return to normal. No permanent decrease in your magic, I assure you. Why are you so angry? From what I have seen, the young lady is more than acceptable.'

Lucius gathered all his willpower in order not to incinerate the annoying portrait.

'I will not take an unconscious woman against her will, Claudius. She is my friend and one of the very few people who trust me; I invited her into my home. I will not do this to her, Malfoy Manor be damned. Let us out, I will find another way to fix the wards.'

'I am afraid that is not quite possible. As I said, the Manor is sentient and it has sense of self preservation. You are its master and you are supposed to take care of it. I don't think it understands the concept of informed consent. And there is no other way to fix the wards, trust me.'

Lucius tugged on his hair in frustration. He couldn't do this.

'If there is no other way for us to leave, you have to wake her. She has the final say.'

'Lucius, so much fuss about a woman! Whoever she is, she should be honoured to bed a Malfoy!'

'WAKE HER UP!' Lucius yelled, his voice reverberating form the stone walls. Apparently it worked, because a quiet sigh sounded from the bed. In a flash, he was bending over a sleepy Hermione, who squinted up at him.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'Lucius? What did your bloody book do to me? Where are we?'

'I will explain everything in a moment, Hermione. Please don't panic, I swear I have nothing to do with this.'

Little by little, Hermione surveyed their surroundings and finally rest her eyes on her clothes. A small grin spread on her lips.

'Very well, you can start explaining now. I believe that you didn't do it; I have a feeling that your ways of seduction do not include dragging off unconscious women to the dungeons.'

'No, that would be Severus…and apparently, my treacherous house.' So Lucius told her everything. When he mentioned Claudius, Hermione peeked around the curtain. The man on the portrait gave her an once-over that made her blush and hastily retreat.

'A delightful young lady, Lucius, I can't see what the problem is.'

'One more word and it will be turpentine for you,' Hermione grumbled and Lucius was filled with glee as Claudius paled and retreated.

After Lucius finished speaking, she remained silent for a moment and then spoke softly.

'Let me sum this up. We are stuck here and we can't leave until we do this. If we just stay and do nothing, the Manor will crumble on out heads in a few days.'

Lucius nodded. Hermione bowed her head and her shoulders started to shake. He was horrified; he never knew how to act with crying females. He knew that it was all a complete shock to the girl, but he couldn't help feeling offended that she was reduced to crying just at the thought of shagging him.

Just then, she raised her face, and while tears were streaming down her face, he realized that she was laughing. Lucius edged away from her. Hysterical women were notoriously dangerous. Finally, she quieted down and wiped her face.

'Excuse me, it's just that…this is definitely not the way I have imagined this. Being plied with fine wine and invited on a tour of the upper floor bedrooms-yes. But kidnapped by an old book and a portrait and taken hostage together with you-no, never. Well, I suppose it will do.'

Lucius found himself at loss for words too much times in one day.

'You…you have thought about this...us...how?'

'In the usual way, Lucius.'

'Are you sure you are all right? You do not act like your normal self.'

'The situation is rather abnormal, don't you think?' she snapped at him and he felt instant relief. This was the Hermione he knew.

'To be honest Hermione…what you just described was very close to the plans I had for the evening, before the stupid book decided to ruin everything.' Her eyes widened and she blushed. She had a rather charming blush, Lucius decided.

Suddenly, Hermione hopped off the bed and marched over to Claudius's portrait.

'Well? Is there anything specific we should be doing besides the basics? I want to get this right from the first time, it's rather chilly here and I would like to go home.'

Claudius eyed her warily.

'I will evoke the magic circle now, if you both agree to do this. The wards will absorb the energy generated within the circle. Otherwise, all that is required is standard intercourse; it should be…pleasurable for both parties.'

'You should have thought about that before you brought us here against our will!' she growled and Claudius drew back, muttering 'bloody scary woman.'

Hermione looked around and found her wand on the nightstand. She grabbed it and announced to the room in general.

'I am going back into that bed , drawing the curtains and casting a silencing charm, so old pervy here can't listen in. I would be very displeased if I find out the charm has been tampered with.'

Ignoring Claudius' outraged snort, she climbed into the bed and closed the curtains, silencing the area. Lucius was still rooted to the spot, sporting a rather embarrassing erection. Merlin, the woman was like a goddess of revenge when she was angry and for some reason that turned him on immensely.

'Hermione,' he put a tentative hand on her shoulder. 'I admit that I have wanted you for a while, but I would never force you. You don't have to do this.'

'Lucius, we will have plenty of time to try again if you want to, but first we have to go through with this. Let's just try to forget where we are and focus on what is within these curtains.'

* * *

Lucius exhaled slowly and tried to compose himself. She was right; with some effort, he could imagine that they were in his own bed, with no other reason at all that to fuck each other senseless. She had made it quite clear that she wanted it; that made things a lot easier. So he focused intently on her face and slid his hand from her shoulder down her back. To his pleasure, she arched into his touch and her lips parted slightly. That was all the invitation he needed; he grasped her neck firmly and leaned forward to capture her mouth. Her lips opened eagerly and let him explore. Gradually he deepened the kiss, until his tongue slipped deeply in her mouth, caressing her warm flesh. Hermione sighed and melted against him, her own tongue sliding against his until they separated, both gasping for air. Hermione was flushed, her hands clutching the front of his robes.

'Wow…it seems I have forgotten how much I love kissing. And you take it to a whole new level.'

Lucius smirked and nuzzled her neck. She shuddered delightfully as he breathed in her ear, 'You haven't seen anything yet, my dear.' He scooted backwards until he was sitting against the headboard and yanked her by the waist. Her yelp of surprise turned into a moan when she found herself sitting across his lap, with a rather impressive erection pressed between her thighs. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stuttered.

'Lucius…just how big are you?'

He grinned lasciviously and ground against her, making her gasp.

'I assure you, none of the ladies I've been with had complains. With proper lubrication it should fit perfectly, if that is what worries you.'

Her eyes were glittering with curiosity.

'Can I see it?'

Lucius tucked his arms behind his head and pronounced solemnly.

'I am yours, my lady, to do as you wish.'

Hermione started undoing his robes, her breaths getting shorter with every inch of exposed flesh. Apparently she liked what she saw. Lucius himself couldn't tear his eyes off her flushed cheeks and her parted lips. Lust, curiosity and embarrassment were clearly warring on her face and it was a sight to behold. Finally, she reached his waist and scooted downwards to finish unbuttoning. When his robe was removed, she stared at his tented underpants with some trepidation. Slowly she reached and stroked his cock through the stretched fabric. He hissed and arched into her hand.

'Yess...touch me, Hermione,' he urged, eyes smouldering in the semi-darkness.

She slipped her hands into his waistband and pulled down his underpants. Here eyes landed hungrily on his cock, fully erect and already leaking. She licked her lips and Lucius groaned. Merlin, he wanted those lips down there.

'This is better than I ever imagined,' she breathed and wrapped her hand around him, depriving him of the mental ability to return the compliment. She did look like a wet dream, clad in midnight blue lace with her hair wild, tumbling down her shoulders. His hands itched to touch her, but he kept them away. After all, he had let her explore and get comfortable. Soon it would be his turn.

Hermione's small hand slid slowly up and down his shaft, her fingers mapping out every vein, straying to cup his balls and to spread the moisture leaking from his slit. Lucius' hands held the pillow in a death grip. If she kept this up, they would be covered in goose down very soon. Then the little succubus leaned down and started licking him. He couldn't suppress his groan and it seemed she liked that, for she hummed contently and slowly slid her lips around him. It was pure bliss, the wet heat of her mouth, her wriggling tongue, the sight of his shaft disappearing between her pink lips. It was also too much and Lucius had just enough brains left to remember that things weren't supposed to end quite that way. So he extracted his hands and pulled her firmly away from his cock.

'As much as I was enjoying that, my dear, I think it is my turn to explore,' he purred and quickly flipped them over. Hermione squealed in surprise, finding herself pinned under his weight and his lusty gaze. Her breath hitched as Lucius lowered his mouth and nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She slid her hands along his back, enjoying the play of muscles under his skin as he continued trailing kisses along her collarbone and throat. Her nipples were painfully hard from rubbing against the lace of her nightgown and she arched her back, thrusting her breasts shamelessly into his face. Lucius groaned at the sight and snaked out his tongue to tease one nipple, while his hand slid to caress the other. Hermione's eyes rolled up at the sensation; she felt like her breasts were hotwired to her clit and every lick and nip added to the urgent throbbing in her abdomen. Lost in sensation, she writhed under Lucius, trying to rub against him. However, he had her pinned with his weight and she couldn't move much more than her arms. Almost sobbing from unfulfilled desire, she tried to pull off her nightgown, to spread her legs, anything to increase the contact between them. However, Lucius seemed bent on driving her crazy, because he resisted her feeble attempts and continued his assault on her breasts until she felt she could almost come from that alone. Almost.

'Lucius, gods, please, I need more, please, I can't...' a broken cry tore from her throat as her fingers twisted in his hair. At that point she had forgotten all about the book, the wards and the portrait, all that mattered was the man on top of her and the cravings of her body. Lucius lifted his head and looked at her pleading eyes.

'Since my lady asks so nicely,' he rasped and with one fluid movement tore the nightgown from her body. Sitting back on his haunches, he surveyed his handiwork. Hermione's chest was flushed, her nipples dark red from all the teasing. Her breaths were short and uneven and she seemed even closer to coming than he had thought. She held his gaze and slowly spread her legs until her pussy was laid before him like an offering. His eyes roamed hungrily her pink lips and the engorged nub peeking between them. Moisture was leaking out of her opening and her scent made his mouth water. He trailed a finger along her slit and dipped it in her juices, eliciting a moan and a shudder. He slipped his finger into his mouth, closing his eyes to savour the taste.

'Are you ready for me, Hermione?'

'Gods, yes, please! Please fuck me.'

'Don't you want me to lick your pretty pussy first? To suck your clitoris and to finger fuck you until you come over my hand, hmm?'

Her eyes widened, but she shook her head.

'No, not now, I can't take it. Please just fuck me, I'm so close!' Her voice turned into a wail of frustration. Lucius only grinned.

'With pleasure!' he drawled. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and nestled between her thighs. The tip of his cock probed her entrance and he slid inside, savouring the feeling of her flesh parting for him. Hermione threw her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper until his bollocks rested against her arse. She opened her eyes and growled at him, 'Move, dammit!' Lucius took only a moment, pushing a pillow below her hips to keep her elevated, and began fucking in earnest. Hermione's keening cries of pleasure urged him on, and soon he was lost in the sensation of her wet warmth sliding around him.

Hermione drank in the sight of his naked body, glistening with sweat, his usually impeccable hair in wild disarray. The gorgeous creature pounding into her was a side of Lucius Malfoy that she had only hoped to see and it thrilled her that she was the one who made him lose control like that. She grabbed his arms and managed to pull herself up, needing more contact. Lucius seemed to sense what she wanted and pulled her to him until she was straddling his lap. Still upright, he renewed his thrusts and they both groaned from the change in sensation the new angle brought. Lucius rocked his hips, grinding against her clit, while they kissed ravenously.

'Gods, this is the best sex I've ever had!' Hermione managed to say between kisses. Lucius sucked on her lower lip and whispered roughly, 'You haven't seen anything yet.'

He grabbed her hips and started bouncing her on his cock, adjusting his thrusts so they hit her sweet spot every time. Hermione cried out and grabbed his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as her pleasure soared until finally she felt her whole abdomen cramp and she was coming like she never did before. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Somehow she forced her eyes open just in time to see Lucius' face twisted in bliss as his own orgasm overtook him. Her last thought as she collapsed against him was that she had just witnessed one of the most beautiful sights in her whole life. She vaguely felt the room shudder and spared a fleeting thought about Claudius and the Manor Book, but she was too exhausted to care.

* * *

For half an hour they just lay in a tangle of limbs, too tired to move. As their breathing finally calmed, Lucius fished his wand form under the pillow and took down the silencing charm.

'Claudius, we did our part, can we go now?' he shouted.

Silence. Lucius growled and yanked the drapes aside.

'Old man, stop with your childish games and let us...' he trailed off and stared. They were in one of the empty bedrooms on the second floor of the manor. Apparently they had been transported, bed and all. He sighed contently and fell back on the pillows.

'Well, we are out of that prison cell, so I guess we are done.'

A slim hand wrapped around his cock and Hermione's voice purred in his ear.

'We are most definitely not done, Lucius. Unless your advanced age prevents you from going for a second round, this time with no pervy portrait holding us hostage.'

Lucius growled and rolled on top of her.

'You sealed your fate, woman! We are not leaving this bed until you cry for mercy.'  
And they didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** This story was written for the 2009 hermione_smut exchange at LJ as a gift for aleysiasnape. I admit that the initial idea of having sex in order to satisfy some vaguely sentient entity came from Roger Zelazny's book Knight of Shadows.


End file.
